The Light and Dark Series
The Reluctant Dark Knight series (AKA "RDK Stories") is a fanfiction storyline written and illustrated by Numbuh 404, named after the first story within the series. Series Information At times, this correlates with the events happening within the Expanded Animated Universe to progress the storyline before reaching main conflicts addressed in the Finale Novellas. This epic tale begins in Season 10 with the introduction a new Smurfette created by Peewit who then begins paving the future for the Smurfs. She brings new life into the Smurf Village, causes more trouble than anyone ever imagined, and creates friendships with even the most unlikely of creatures. In the spectacular Season Finale, the runaway princess, Falla Cye settles in the Good King's castle and quickly captures to hearts of everyone she meets. As times goes on, she undergoes a drastic transformation from a brash and troubled youth into a bold, beautiful, and independent heroine. Overview The characters, as they appear, will all be returning in episodes of Seasons 11 and beyond, including new characters as the storyline progresses. Generally the focus skips around to depict the happenings of each character set so the readers have a fairly balanced idea of everyone's roles. The cut scenes are specified by a ". . ."' '''header followed by a new paragraph starting with any of the other parties. Lastly, there are physical descriptions of each character upon their introductions into the story, unless they are simply mentioned or only appear once. The Smurfs - as I figured - are so well known that they do not need to be described, unless they undergo transformations or costume changes. List of Characters '''Main Characters' *Johan & Bayard *Peewit & Biquette *Falla & Gentile *King Gerard & Clockwork Smurf *The Smurfs *Gargamel *Scruple Supporting Characters *Princess Savina *The King *Dame Barbara *Azrael *Feathers *Homnibus *Mrs. Sourberry Mentioned Characters *The Great Book of Spells (used by Gargamel) *Chlorhydris *Hogatha *Princesses Adela, Gwendolyn, and others (original/licensed characters) Story Listing #''The Reluctant Dark Knight (Season 10 Finale) #''Take Back the Knight ''(Season 11 Finale) #(Third sequel yet to be named) #(A fourth sequel may or may not be created; unknown at this time) Sequence of Events Since this series crosses over with the ''Expanded Animated Universe, there is some chronology to be understood from various episodes, which are specifically labelled as a part of the RDK storyline. Season 10 These episodes lead up to the events of the first story. #Peewit's Smurfy Creation (Ep. 8) #Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake (Ep.9) #Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love (Ep. 49) #Kiddie Crushes (Ep. 59) Season 11 These episodes lead up to the events of the second story. Under construction! #Woeful Smurfs #Somebody Learns to Hide #King Gerard's Birthday #The Princess and the Peewit #Peasant for a Day #King Gerard's Squire #Dark Knight in Bright Moonlight #Tug-O-War Court Affairs #''Mechanical Hero'' #A Gift for a Knight #Skipping Stones #Josten's Scar #''Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' #Mother Nature's (Re)Creation #Denisa's Birthday Wish #A New Squire #Falla's Birthday #''Crestfallen Christmas'' #Blue is the Moon Stone #The Dragon of the Far Land Trivia Being for the entire series overall, this section is broken up into sections per story. Story One *The title of the first novel is inspired by one of Numbuh 404's favorite childhood movies, Scooby Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf, because the plot is about the main character being turned into something they hate against their will. *After the initial meeting with King Gerard, Falla drops the "king" title whenever she greets him. *There are 13 chapters including the Prologue and Epilogue in the first story. It is 67 pages long in the Word Document and contains exactly 32,121 words. The story was begun on June 6th, 2011 and finished on January 2nd, 2012, but revised up until March 21st, 2014. *The main title card (above) was drafted on an 11x14" canvas paper between Feb. 7th - 14th with both a red and regular graphite mechanical pencil. Then, it was transferred into Photoshop CS5 on a school computer and finalized with vibrant color between Feb. 20th - March 6th, 2012. It is Numbuh 404's first attempt at professional digital work (and not the last). *This story was undergoing the writing process before the creation of Moxette, so she is not included in any chapter. Having caught this long after-the-fact, she has her last major appearance in "Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love" where she is left being punished for her disobedience. She is returned in the start of Season 11 with proper explanation for the MIA, thus tying this former plot hole. Story Two *The title of this novel is inspired by one of Numbuh 404's favorite songs, "Take Back the Night" by Justin Timberlake (2013). Although the song itself has just about nothing to do with the plot of the story, the name itself is a parody with the replacement of "night" with "knight," describing the return of Sir Johan to his rightful place on the side of Good. *In "A Gift for a Knight," it is revealed that Johan is periodically returned to normal during the full moon, and that he can remember being evil, but not good. This is based off of an episode of ''CSI: Las Vegas ''where a witness of a crime had a split personality: one was dominant over the other - the "shadow personality" is able to watch the dominant personality, but the dominant cannot remember ever being the shadow. *Being a Cancer sign, Johan's birthstone is the "Moonstone," which happens to be the gem that saves him from Gargamel's curse in Story Two. This was not planned by Numbuh 404 - it was entirely coincidental, but works perfectly for the storyline. There is also a comic book created by Peyo in 1955 called "The Moonstone," which featured Johan & Peewit. Category:Series Category:Numbuh 404's Articles